Pensamentos soltos
by Rita Medeiros
Summary: Mas você me magoava, Hermione, porque eu te amava.


**PENSAMENTOS SOLTOS**

* * *

><p><em>Você já conseguiu desvendar os segredos do coração de uma mulher?<em>

_Já conseguiu ler seus olhos (e como que por adivinhação), ler também seus pensamentos? _

_Você já quis sorrir e perceber que somente por um sorriso seu, o mundo dela se transformava num recanto de poesia? e que ela estaria em seus braços, sobre sua proteção, adoravelmente feliz? _

_Eu queria ser alguém que conseguisse todos esses feitos. De que adianta tantas medalhas e troféus se o maior prêmio eu jamais conseguiria? _

_Ela tinha um coração indômito. Minha triste sina não a trouxe para mim... o coração corajoso dela não se atreveria a bater por mim sequer um derradeiro minuto._

* * *

><p>Ela parecia um pouco distante, eu suponho. Sua atenção era voltada somente para seus livros, era perceptível.<p>

_Já havia uma semana que eu estava lá, a observando._

Talvez ali ela se sentisse realmente segura, ou estivesse lá pelo mesmo motivo que eu: conseguir um pouco de paz, já que eu -um jogador de quadribol famoso- era perseguido em qualquer lugar, com exceção deste. Parece-me o tipo que fica "habitado" somente em época de provas. Com exceção dela, é claro. Ela, que sempre vinha e sentava-se no mesmo lugar, na mesma hora. Todos os dias.

* * *

><p>Não era uma garota muito bonita: seus cabelos era cacheados e volumosos, era magra e tinha uma expressa séria -porém serena- no rosto. Mas eu a achava bonita, achava... não vou mentir para vocês. A achava linda, principalmente quando voltava seu olhar desconfiado na minha direção. Eu, um campeão húngaro de quadribol, lendo um livro qualquer numa biblioteca que sequer era de meu idioma. Ela nunca sustentava seus olhares... mas certamente se perguntava o que diabos eu estava fazendo ali.<p>

_Na verdade eu também adoraria saber._

Guardo o livro na estante e saio. De esguelha, ela me observa, entrega também seus livros e segue seu caminho.

Incrível como podemos prever as ações das pessoas depois de observá-las por algum tempo.

_Ações. Sentimentos e pensamentos são coisas completamente diferentes._

* * *

><p>Harry Potter não era uma má companhia. Para falar a verdade, era até bom conversar com ele, até porque ele conhecia mais garotas ali do que eu. E obviamente, eu gostaria de levar alguém para o baile. Alguém que não fosse o meu velho diretor rabugento.<p>

_-Aquela garota - apontei- ela é bonita._

Notei ele soltar um muxoxo de irritação.

_- Você não vai querer se meter com o namorado dela. É um cara grandalhão e ciumento._

_- E qual a graça de ser um campeão de quadribol se todas as garotas bonitas já têm seus pares?_

Ele abriu a boca para responder, mas antes disso foi fortemente impulsionado para frente: era ela.

_-Harry! Eu estava tão preocupada!_

Houve um clarão que assustou a todos. Tiravam fotos sem cessar.

_-Ora... ora.._.- falou ironicamente uma mulher loira com um batom rosa choque- _Harry Potter e a sra... Granger! Um romance numa tragédia adolescente... Tentativa de chamar atenção, mocinha? Primeira capa!_

Eu não sou exatamente o tipo que gosta de se exaltar, mas algo na voz daquela mulher era extremamente irritante. Imaginei que Harry e a garota estavam constragidos demais para falar alguma coisa.

-_Essa área é reservada apenas para campeões e pessoas queridas. Então, saiam agora._ - Imaginei que fosse a forma mais fácil de não parar na primeira capa como um arrogante.

A jornalista sorriu e mais uma vez me fotografou.

_-Claro._ -sorriu com azedume.

Harry sorria de forma silenciosa, a garota nos desejou boa sorte e foi embora. Acho que eu passei tempo demais vendo-a se afastar. Harry me acordou de meus desvaneios:

-O nome dela é Hermione, se quiser saber.

Sim. Hermione. Her-mi-o-ne. Eu não vou esquecer.

* * *

><p>Mais uma vez ela estava lá: na biblioteca. Diferente das outras vezes, ela lia apenas um pequeno livro sobre a mesa. Desde o dia em que soube seu nome, decidi que a levaria ao baile.<p>

O sorriso em seus lábios transparecia verdades que não eram suas. Romantismo, é claro. Hermione era romântica.

-_Bom dia_.

Sobressaltando-se, ela rapidamente voltou seu olhar para o meu. Parecia se perguntar se era realmente com ela que eu tinha falado.

_-Seu nome é Her..Hermione, não é?_

_Ela sorriu. O sorriso dela era bonito._

* * *

><p>Não era arrogante, pelo contrário: era doce e tagarela e seus cabelos tinham um inconfundível aroma de chocolate, combinava com ela.<p>

_Chocolate era doce._

Enquanto ela falava, pensava. Pensava e agia tão pouco. O que ela pensava? juro que eu queria saber. Queria saber até demais. Eu via a dor e a angústia em seus olhos. Os olhos mentiam sua própria dor. Tão forte. Tão frágil. Tão Hermione.

* * *

><p>Estávamos a beira de um lago, era um dia frio. Eu a vi tremer diante da brisa. Eu já havia decidido, iria tomar alguma atitude ali. Percebi que ela olhava a água se movimentar com o vento, e uma vez ou outra virava-se no intuito de ver alguém.<p>

_Mas ninguém de cabelos vermelhos iria aparecer._

_Eu sabia disso também._

Aquele garoto, Weasley, era burro demais para perceber o que todos sabiam, pobre Mione.

-_Aqui é um bom lugar_. - falei.

-Sim, é. Eu venho sempre aqui... para pensar.

_-Gosto desse lugar, você combina com ele._

Ela sorriu.

_-Mione, se eu te pedisse uma coisa, promete que iria pensar?_

Ela assentiu. Claro, Hermione SEMPRE pensava.

_-Quer ir ao baile comigo?_

Ela sorriu. _Sempre_ sorria,_ apenas_ isso.

* * *

><p>Enquanto ela descia lentamente a escadaria, todos os olhares voltaram-se para ela. Era ainda mais bonita quando queria. Seu vestido carmim contrastava perfeitamente com sua pele e seus cabelos cor de chocolate. Peguei sua mão e a levei para a pista de dança. Era diferente, ela fazia uma sincronia perfeita e sua felicidade me contagiava. Notei que o Weasley me olhava: um misto de raiva e arrependimento.<p>

Tolo! amava a garota e sequer percebia, mas eu estava com ela, não ele. Eu sorria comigo mesmo! afinal, eu estava me apaixonando pela garota da biblioteca.

Precisei deixá-la um minuto sozinha. Quando voltei, não estava mais lá. Hermione era frágil. Não parecia, mas era incrivelmente quebrável.

_-Ele fez de novo, não foi?_

De seus olhos marejados brotou mais uma lágrima.

Malditos cabelos vermelhos, maldito Weasley. Eu sabia que ela estava ferida, mas ela não tinha sido muito inteligente: ela amava um idiota.

E foi aí que aconteceu: nosso primeiro e último beijo.

Como eu queria que não o tivesse sido, como eu queria poder abraçá-la e reivindicá-la para mim. Minha boneca de louça. Mas ela, tão cheia de razão, entendia que não podia enganar ninguém, nem magoar ninguém, muito menos a si própria.

Mas você me magoava, Hermione, _porque eu te amava._

* * *

><p><em>-Eles estão juntos?-perguntei distraidamente. <em>

_-É o que parece.- disse Harry. _

Não. Eu não queria que parecesse. Mas ela era simplesmente inalcansável para mim.

_"Todos conhecem as adoráveis bonecas de porcelana. Alguns conseguem possuí-las; Outros, são privados de suas doces brincadeiras infantis._

_ Vez em quando, elas se quebram em mãos erradas. Às vezes, elas simplesmente não se deixam tocar por mãos certas. Preferem quebrar para depois serem consertadas, mesmo que fiquem com algumas marcas."_

* * *

><p><strong>NA:** _Sempre gostei desse casal, quis fazer uma fanfic sobre eles... e adorei (no filme) a cara de idiota do Ron. Confesso que não achei muito boa, mas eu tentei. Reviews? ;)_

_Ah, eu não soube escolher um título. Essa fanfic é respostada, antes se chamava "Tudo começou na Biblioteca", resolvi colocar para "Pensamentos Soltos" porque na realidade, trata-se de um amor meio platônico. Achei bonitinho. _

_Kisses._


End file.
